Flowers
by EADF
Summary: On Ezio's birthday, Rosa finds a way to cheer him up.


_Venezia, 1488_

Rosa was watching the other thieves train in the headquarters and moping. It had been weeks since Ezio had come visit her and she missed him terribly. She knew he was in Venezia, but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't visit more often.

She had heard some of the other thieves gossip about Ezio visiting La Rosa della Virtù- the brothel run by Sister Teodora. Jealousy had burned through her veins and the thought of Ezio touching and kissing other women made her want to throw up. There was nothing she could do, unfortunately. What was she supposed to do? Tell him that she loved him? Demand that he stop seeing other women?

Ezio wouldn't break her heart but their relationship would be forever strained if she uttered those three words.

The door that led to the courtyard opened then and Rosa's heart leapt to her throat. Then when she saw it was only Ugo, she settled down back in the bench and rested her chin on her hand as she continued to watch the new recruits learn how to pickpocket without getting caught.

Ugo came over to her, blushing and smiling at her with one hand behind his back. He removed the cap from his head and brushed his short dark hair with his fingers and then adjusted the scarf around his neck.

"Er...Rosa...?" he said and she saw the nervousness in his soft brown eyes. "I...er..."

"Tell me already." Rosa said, getting irritated. "And move your _culo_. I can't see the others."

Ugo stepped in the side and then stuck his cap inside the pockets of his short pants. "I've noticed you looking so depressed lately, so er...I got you these." He brought his hand forward and Rosa saw three white carnations in his hands.

"What is this?" Rosa asked, carefully.

"Flowers." Ugo smiled widely. "For a pretty girl like you."

Rosa stood up, furious. "Flowers? Just because I'm a woman, I should only be interested in flowers? Why didn't you get me a dress while you were at it? _Porca puttana_!"

"I was only trying to make you happy." Ugo said nervously. "I thought you would appreciate these."

Rosa snatched the flowers from him and threw them on the ground where she then proceeded to step on it repeatedly. "This is what I think of your flowers! Getting me flowers! Like I'm a stupid little girl!"

"Rosa!" Antonio said, coming out of the headquarters. "Why must you always create such a scene?"

Rosa frowned at the man who had been her mentor and the one who had picked her off the streets and given her a purpose in life. She respected Antonio but she also hated how he was always treating her like a child. "Tell this _idiota _to stop giving me flowers!"

Antonio put a hand on her and squeezed. "Now, now. Ugo was only being kind. No need to bite his head off!"

Rosa slapped his hand away and started to stomp out of there, when Antonio called out to her. "Rosa, Ugo was only trying to put you in a good mood. But it seems he failed. Perhaps my small piece of news will brighten your mood?"

"What?" Rosa asked, spinning around furiously. "Are you going to tell me that there is a sale on aprons?"

"Actually...Si." Antonio said. "But I know you wouldn't care about that. I just found that Ezio was spotted near the docks. Why don't you go see him?"

Rosa felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach when she heard his name. Ezio! These incapable fools had finally found Ezio. Venezia was a large city but she had thought their network was larger. When no one could find out for her where Ezio was, she had imagined that the assassin had left without saying goodbye to her.

"I don't need your permission to go see him." Rosa said haughtily.

"Of course not." Antonio said rolling his eyes. "Now go run off to see him before he disappears again. And give him this." He handed her some papers. "I'm sure Ezio would appreciate it if you give these to him yourself. After all you were the one who stole it."

Rosa grinned, unable to hide her happiness. She glanced at Ugo and saw how despondent he looked as he stood in the corner staring at the crushed flowers.

"Ugo." She said. "Those flowers were not...horrible." she finished awkwardly.

Antonio scoffed and patted Ugo on the back. "That is as close to an apology you'll get from her." Ugo nodded and Rosa scrambled up the walls, performed a couple of double leaps and pulled herself on the roof. From her position, she was a long way off from the harbor, but she would run as fast as her feet would carry her.

She started to run, thinking of Ezio. It had been seven years since she had first met him. He had an innocence about him that made him so endearing. His brown eyes were doe like, yet filled with mischief and when he smiled, she could feel everything inside her melt. It was such a sensual smile but the one thing she adored was his hands. His touch on her when he had carried her once when she had been injured, had been so firm and protective. She had felt so safe as he had pressed her close to his chest and brought her to safety.

After that incident, Ezio and Rosa had gotten close and he was always so flirtatious with her- touching her cheek and short black hair. There had been that time in the Palazzo when after he had succeeded in his mission, he had leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

That whole night, she hadn't slept and wondered what his lips would feel on hers. Rosa jumped across another roof and then felt a bright glow burgeoning inside her when she saw Ezio sitting on a bench with his hood over his eyes. He appeared to be deep in thought and when she hopped down, she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Ezio!" she said, rushing over to him.

The assassin looked up at her and she saw the gleam of happiness in his eyes. "Rosa." He got up and she ran to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Where have you been, _tesoro_?" She asked. "You haven't come to see me in weeks!" She pouted as she said that and Ezio pinched her cheeks as if she was a child.

"I missed you too." He said. "I was busy infiltrating a Templar lair I found here. Then there were missions sent to me to assist the citizens here."

"Excuses." Rosa said and then sat down on the bench. "Anyway, tell me why you were sitting here all alone. Were you waiting for someone?"

Ezio sat beside her and the sadness returned. "No. It is my birthday today."

"Davvero?" Rosa asked. "In that case- Buon Compleanno." She reached over to kiss his cheek. "You should be happy today, why do you look so sad?"

"I've been thinking about the past few years of my life." Ezio said. "It's been ten years since my father and brothers were killed, yet I am no closer to finding the truth about the conspirators. I cannot understand why they had my family killed so mercilessly. I was then wondering if all I have done so far was for nothing."

"Do not say that." Rosa said. "You have made such a difference here in Venezia. The people are so much happier after all you've done for them. Basta! I will not let you dwell on the past. Not today. We must celebrate your birthday. Starting with..." she reached into her pocket and brought out the papers Antonio had given her. "This."

Ezio looked at the folded brown papers. "What is this?"

"The ship's manifest." She told him. "The one that was leaving on the day you assassinated Dante Moro and Silvio Barbarigo. They were supposed to be on it, weren't they?"

Ezio reached over for the papers when Rosa had a thought. She pulled away the papers from his reach and grinned. "Not so fast."

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you want something in return?" he asked in a husky voice.

He was so close to her now that she could smell his skin. She wanted nothing more to pull down his hood, run her fingers through his long hair and bring his head closer for a kiss. Her eyes glanced down at his lips and she wondered what he tasted like.

"Of course." She said breathlessly and then swallowed. She wanted him, but more than anything she wanted to see a genuine smile on Ezio's face, not the forced one he was giving her now. She wanted him to be happy even if it was for a moment. Rosa got up and stood away from him, catching her breath. "I want you to work for this."

"Work for this?" Ezio asked curiously and then got up to. He sauntered towards her slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

He was giving her one of those sexy smiles again and his hooded eyes had darkened with lust. It was taking all of her self-control not to jump into his arms and let him take her. She truly loved him and putting her needs before his would not be helping him. It was his birthday after all and she wanted to make him happy.

"I've heard you've been quite a fierce racer, lately." Rosa said teasingly and stepping back a few more paces away from him. "You've beaten quite a lot of thieves from our guild."

"So?" Ezio said, arrogantly. "I am good at everything I do." He closed the distance between them and put an arm around her slim waist. "Everything." He whispered in her ear.

Rosa pushed him away. "I am the fastest racer in all of Venezia." She said, putting up her chin. "Let's see you beat me."

"Rosa." Ezio said, tiredly. "I am sure we can think of better things to do."

"You can admit now that you are afraid to lose to me and I will let you go. In fact I'll just hand over these documents to you. But you have to say it first." Rosa teased.

Ezio bit down on his smile and shook his head. "I would never."

Rosa grinned. The one thing she had heard from the other thieves was how much Ezio enjoyed racing others and how happy it made him to win. She would give him that today- the feeling of triumphing over something, even if it was her.

"So where is the finish line?" Ezio asked.

Rosa smirked. "It's not going to be that easy, Ezio." He said. "We will be free running which will include some climbing over buildings as well. Remember the maneuvers I taught you? Let's see if you still remember them."

Ezio waved his hands. "I am ready, then. Are you sure you don't want to stretch?"

Rosa made a face at his taunt. "No. I just ran all the way here. I am fine. You on the other hand just turned a year older. Perhaps you would like to rest a little before the race? Take a nap, maybe?"

Ezio playfully tugged at a lock of her hair. "I am hardly middle-aged. Now where is the finish line?"

Rosa put her hands on her hips and turned all around her. "There." She said, pointing towards a tower in the distance. "The first one to reach the top wins."

"Alright then." Ezio said, taking his stance. "Ah, _aspetta_." He took her hand and kissed it. His touch sent shivers up her arm and Rosa sucked in her breath. "For good luck."

"You will be needing it more." Rosa said, pulling her hand away. "Now, at the count of three. Uno."

"Due." Ezio said bending his knee forward.

"Tre. Go!" Rosa said. Ezio sped forward and she almost stumbled. Ezio was faster than she had expected. She reached the edge of a house to find Ezio already on the roof smiling down at her.

"Want some help?" Ezio grinned.

Rosa quickly climbed up and gave him a small push. "Out of my way!"

"Hey!" Ezio called and she heard his footsteps on the tiles behind her. She jumped across to another roof and kept her pace steady. She wanted Ezio to win but she also didn't want to make it too obvious that she was letting him.

When Rosa turned back briefly, she found she didn't need to worry about Ezio winning. He was only a few inches behind her and was handling himself well, jumping over small chimneys and other rooftops.

The tower was fifty feet away and there was a large gap coming up that no one could jump across. She would have to jump down and make her way through the streets. Ezio suddenly sped past her and she gasped when she saw him make the jump easily.

She paused near the edge and measured the distance. There was no way she would be able to make it as well. But she could try...

Across, Ezio had stopped and was watching her with his hands on his hips. "Bad idea, _dolcezza."_ He said. "You won't make it with your short legs."

Rosa frowned. "Shut up, Ezio." She went back a few paces and jogged on the spot, knowing that if Ezio could do it, then so could she.

"Rosa, just take another route." Ezio said tiredly.

"I can do this." Rosa said, determinedly, focusing on the distance of the jump. "You don't have to wait for me."

Ezio sighed and then dropped down and stood below her, staring up at her. "In case you fall."

"I'm going to make the jump, Ezio and you would look so foolish standing here while I win the race." She gloated. She went back a few more steps and then mustering all her energy, she ran as fast as she could and then jumped. She could feel the cool air on her skin as she jumped and then the feeling of elation that came with the adrenaline rush. Then to her horror, she found that she was dropping right before her hands could grab the ledge.

Letting out a scream, Rosa found herself falling ten feet down. She knew she wouldn't die, but she would surely break her bones. Closing her eyes, she waited for impact when suddenly she felt strong arms grasp her back and waist.

Rosa opened her eyes to find Ezio smiling down at her. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to make it?"

Rosa looked up at him, clutching the front of his robes. His face was so close to hers and his lips were inches away from hers. She had only to lean her head forward and capture his lips. Reluctantly, she reminded herself that she had planned to make Ezio happy today and not use him to fulfill her desires.

"Put me down!" she said.

Ezio gently put her down and Rosa adjusted her shirt. "You do know the race isn't over, right?" she nudged him with her elbow and started to run again, finding the exercise was a good distraction from all the things she was feeling about him.

Behind her she heard Ezio chasing after her. "Cheater!" he called and Rosa laughed. She scaled up a house and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that the next few jumps to the tower were small distances.

She jumped onto one roof and turned to see Ezio nowhere behind her. She frowned and when she looked down, she saw Ezio running down on the streets and making his way to the tower.

"Now who is cheating!" she yelled. Jumping over roofs was apparently taking a lot more time than running down the empty streets.

"No one said you had to only race on the rooftops." Ezio cried out and almost bumped into a couple carrying baskets of food. He mumbled an apology and went on his way.

Rosa jumped over the roofs without a pause and soon enough found herself across the tower. She saw Ezio start climbing it and then jumped across, grabbing the ledge in the middle of the tall building.

"Looks like someone is going to lose." Rosa taunted. "Too bad." She performed a double leap and grabbed the ledge overhead. It was only then that she realized that she was actually going to win. Glancing down, she saw Ezio climbing quickly, but he missed a ledge and fell a few feet down onto a lower ledge. "Someone has forgotten everything that I taught him. You've always been a terrible student."

"If I am a terrible student then it was because my teacher wasn't adept enough." Ezio jibed back and then grinned up at her. "I suppose I shall need more lessons from her."

Rosa turned away and blushed. Ezio had no idea what effect his words were having on her. She would want nothing more than to "teach" him. Rosa made a grab for another ledge and then purposely missed it.

"Someone forgot how to grab ledges." Ezio teased. He was now at the same level as hers and Rosa made a face at him. "Do you want me to carry you up?"

"Hah!" Rosa said and fuelled by his teasing, reached up and grabbed the ledge and then another and then another until she was left with just one that would take her to the top and make her win the race.

She hesitated and looked down to see Ezio trying to find his footing on a ledge. She had no more excuses. The ledge above her didn't even require a double jump. She was going to win and Ezio would be faced with another failure. And that too on his birthday!

She considered letting go and pretending she was slipping when Ezio spoke up.

"Looks like you're going to win." He said.

"Of course." She said. "I'm waiting for you so you don't feel too bad for losing by such a large margin."

"Oh how kind of you too wait for me." Ezio teased back and before she could say another word, he had climbed over the ledges easily and was now at level with her. "Go on."

Rosa blinked at him. "Age before beauty." She mumbled.

Ezio stepped closer to her and balancing himself on the ledge, he put one finger under her chin and grazed a thumb over her lips. "I would like nothing better than to have this beauty under me."

Rosa bit her lip as Ezio moved his head closer. "You're not going to succeed in distracting me." She said and then climbed over the ledge. "I win!"

Ezio came up after her, grinning. "Of course you did."

Rosa put her hands on her hips. "Did you let me win?"

"No." Ezio said, but he was also nodding and laughing.

"You!" Rosa stomped over him and punched him in the chest. "I was trying to let you win."

"Why?" Ezio laughed.

"Because it's your birthday and you were looking so depressed. I thought letting you win would make you happy." Rosa said frustrated.

"And I let you win because I wanted to see you smile." Ezio said and put a hand on her cheek. "I've missed seeing you smile."

"I've missed you too." Rosa said and then when Ezio lowered his head to kiss her gently on her lips, she didn't pull away. Instead, she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him back hungrily.

Ezio's hands roved down her arms and waist until they were at her back, stroking and caressing her. When he pulled away for breath, he grinned down at her. "Now can I have the ship's manifest?"

Rosa pouted. "I felt you take them, Ezio." She said. "It was in my back pocket."

Ezio kissed her gently on her lips again and then took out the papers from his pocket. "You felt it, huh?"

"Hmmm." Rosa said with her eyes closed and savoring the moment.

"I thought you would do the same to me." Ezio said. "I have a gift for you in my back pocket."

Rosa opened her eyes and narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't think of pickpocketing you."

"Of course not." Ezio said mockingly. "Except that is exactly how we met."

Rosa blushed. The first time Ezio had come to Venezia, she hadn't known who he was until she had picked his pocket. It was only when he had called out to her that she had realized who he was.

"Why don't you just give me my gift?" Rosa said. "I rather not steal my gift but have it given to me."

Ezio reached behind him and brought out a bunch of five yellow daisies. "For you."

Rosa stared at the flowers and then at him. "Where did you get these?"

"The couple I dashed into." Ezio said. "They had some extra in their baskets."

"You don't have to." Rosa said, still staring at the flowers in his hands.

"It was the least I could do after everything you have done for me, caro mio." Ezio said softly. "Here."

Rosa took the flowers with tentative fingers and to her shock discovered she had tears in her eyes. "Grazie, Ezio." She said. "These are lovely. I shall cherish them forever."

"You don't need to." Ezio said, putting his arms around her waist again. "I'll get you fresh flowers every day."

Rosa smiled and let a tear fall down her cheek as Ezio bent over to kiss her again. She put the flowers in her pockets and knew that she would never throw them away. These were after all the first flowers Ezio had ever given her.


End file.
